Evening Antics
Here is my 41st fan fiction. I hope you like it. It was a beautiful evening at the Loud House, and Lincoln was in the kitchen, as he spoke to the audience. “Tonight is a very special evening for my family, as Rodney is coming over to have dinner, and get to know the rest of my family. He's already met Lori, Luna, and Lisa, but I wonder how the rest of my family will receive him.” -”I'm certain everyone will like him,” said Leni. -”Yeah!” said Lori. “He's a really sweet boy. I think you lucked out Leni.” -”Thanks Lori!” said Leni. “I really did luck out meeting Rodney. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.” -”He is a really cool dude,” said Luna. -”I'm just worried how he could react to some of the antics of the house,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Meanwhile, Rodney was driving over to the Loud House, and was happy to finally meet the rest of the Loud family. “I'm glad I'll finally be able to meet the rest of Leni's family,” said Rodney, as he looked towards the audience. He arrived at the Loud House, and brought out a plastic container, as he headed to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and Leni answered the door. -”Hello Rodney!” said Leni, as she and Rodney hugged each other. -”Hey buddy!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Rodney, as he and Lincoln high fived each other. -”Hey dude!” said Luna. “How's it going?” -”I'm great, thank you for asking,” said Rodney, as he shook Luna's hand. Just then Lynn was about to greet Rodney by tackling him, but Lincoln was prepared, and put a rubber cushion in the way, causing her to bounce back. “Don't you dare tackle Rodney,” said Leni. -”I was just going to say hi,” said Lynn. -”Just greet him like anyone else would,” said Lincoln. -”This is my sisters Lynn,” said Leni, as Rodney put out his hand to shake Lynn's -”Nice top meet you,” said Rodney. -”You too!” responded Lynn. -”Hello Rodney!” said Rita, as she and Lynn Sr. went up to meet him. -”It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Loud,” said Rodney, as he gave Rita a hug, and shook Lynn Sr.'s hand. -”It's nice to meet you too,” said Rita. -”Here, these are for you,” said Rodney, as he handed them the plastic container. “It's my mom's special chocolate chip, raisin cookies. They're a family recipe.” -”That sounds delicious,” said Lynn Sr. -”Thank you!” said Rita, as she took the container into the kitchen. -”Hey!” said Lori, as she shook Rodney's hand. -”How are you Lori?” asked Rodney. -”I'm doing great, thank you for asking.” responded Lori. -”Hey Rodney, it's a pleasure to meet you,” said Lana, as she gave him her mud covered hand. -”Don't make him touch your gross hand,” said Lola. “Have a little class.” -”This is my twin sister Lola,” said Lana in a mildly frustrated tone. -”Oh, it's not a big deal,” said Rodney, as he shook Lana's hand. “You really like outside play I see.” -”You bet!” said Lana. “Anyway, Leni told me you love reptiles?” -”You bet I do,” said Rodney. -”Then say hello to Izzy,” said Lana. -”Hey there little fellow,” said Rodney, as she let Izzy onto his hand. “He's a cool little guy.” -”Uh huh!” said Lana. -”It's a pleasure to meet you good sir,” said Lola, as she performed a curtsy. -”It's nice to meet you too,” said Rodney, as he gave her a hug. -”Hello Rodney!” said Lucy, as Rodney jumped back, and screamed. -”You must be Lucy,” said Rodney. -”I sure am,” said Lucy. -”It's wonderful to meet you,” said Rodney, as he gave her a hug. -”If I had a heart, it would feel touched right now,” said Lucy, as her words sounded somewhat freaky to Rodney. -”Hey there!” said Luan, as she went over to meet Rodney. -”You must be Luan,” said Rodney, as he went over to say hello, and she used her squirting flowers. -”I'm sure that cooled you off,” said Luan, as she laughed. “Get it?” -”I sure do,” said Rodney, as he took out a handkerchief to dry his face, and gave her a hug. -”Glad to see you have a sense of humor,” said Luan. -”Yes I do,” said Rodney. -”Then how about some punch,” said Luan, as she pulled out a seltzer bottle with fruit punch, and squirted his face, and laughed. -”I think he's had enough harmless pranks for now,” said Leni, who was getting upset. -”Oh it's no problem at all,” said Rodney, as he was starting to feel a bit nervous. -”So, would you like a tour of the house?” asked Leni. -”Of course I would,” said Rodney, as Leni and Lincoln showed him around the house. The first showed him the living room, dining room, and kitchen, and then brought him upstairs. They showed him the hall, and each of the doors that lead into the bedroom. -”Here's the bathroom,” said Lincoln, as he opened the door. They then went across the hall, and Lincoln showed him his room, where he saw all of Lincoln's cool stuff. “This is awesome!” said Rodney. “You've got the entire Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon DVD that comes in the Turtle Van case, sweet.” -”We can watch some of it later if you'd like,” said Lincoln. -”Anyway, there's still one Loud sister you haven't met,” said Leni. -”Would that be Lily?” asked Rodney. -”Yes!” said Leni, as the three of them went into Lisa and Lily's room. -”Greeting fellow intellectual,” said Lisa, as she shook Rodney's hand. -”It's nice to see you again Lisa,” said Rodney. -”It's great to know that Leni has amazing judgment when it comes to choosing a significant other,” said Lisa. -”Say what?” said Leni. -”It's nothing Leni,” said Rodney. “Is this Lily?” he asked, as he saw her sitting in her crib. -”This is our baby sister Lily,” said Leni, as she picked her up to introduce her to Rodney. -”Hello there cutey,” said Rodney, as Leni put Lily in his hands. -”Poo-Poo!” said Lily, as he held her. -”She likes you,” said Leni happily. -”Such an adorable baby,” said Rodney, as he held her, and Lily giggled. -”Poo-Poo!” went Lily, again, as they smelled something nasty. -”Oh no!” said Leni. -”All babies do this,” said Rodney. -”Allow me,” said Lincoln, as he changed Lily's diaper. -”Dinner's ready!” said Rita, as they all headed downstairs to the dining room. -”Here you are,” said Lynn Sr. as he pulled a chair for Rodney. -”Thank you Mr. Loud,” said Rodney. -”So Rodney, how did you and Leni meet?” asked Rita. -”Leni stood up for me when some bullies were harassing me,” said Rodney. -”That was so kind of you dear,” said Rita, as she looked at Leni. -”I couldn't just let those bullies torment him like that,” said Leni, “I had to do something.” -”I remember you also spoke up Lori,” said Rodney. -”In this house we don't use labels to define someone,” said Lori. -”If you're a nerd, that doesn't mean you're not a human being who has feelings,” said Luna. -”We have two nerds in this family, and we all love each other just fine,” said Luan. -”That's great to hear from you,” said Lynn Sr. -”So Rodney, tell us about yourself,” said Rita. -”I live about five blocks away from here, I'm an only child, and I come from a home that has only one parent,” said Rodney. “My father passed away when I was very young, and it's just been me and my mother for as long as I can remember.” -”We're very sorry to hear that,” said Rita. -”That's horrible to lose a loved one at such a young age,” said Lori. -”Thank you for your concerns,” said Rodney. “It's always been rather lonely, as my mother usually works late hours, and I don't have many friends, but when I met Lincoln and Leni that all changed.” -”You can depend on us to be there for you dude,” said Luna. -”Thank you Loud family,” said Rodney, as they all started to eat their dinner. Sometime later, they were finished, and Rita started to get up to take the plates into the kitchen. “That was a great meal Mr. and Mrs. Loud,” said Rodney. -”Even if a little, CORNY!” said Luan, as she held up a corn cob, and everyone minus Lynn Sr. and Rodney groaned. -“Thank you!” said Rodney -”You're very welcome!” said Lynn Sr. -”So, who's ready to try my mother's chocolate chip, raisin cookies?” asked Rodney. -”I am!” said all of the Loud kids. Lynn Sr. brought out the container, and opened the lid. “That's quite a bit of cookies you got in here Rodney,” said Lynn Sr. -”I wanted to make sure everybody could have a fair amount of seconds,” said Rodney. “Dig in!” With that, the entire Loud family took a cookie, and tried one. “These are amazing,” said Lincoln. -”You said it,” said Lana. -”These are great,” said Leni. -”Man, these are awesome,” said Lynn, as she ate hers, and immediately grabbed three more. -”Lynn!” shouted Rita. -”No worries Mrs. Loud,” said Rodney. “They're for you.” The Loud family continued to eat them, and they were so good, that everyone had to continue eating one more. They all continued to scarf cookies, until eventually most of them started to feel stuffed. “I think I ate four or five too many,” said Lola, as she held her stomach. -”I am so stuffed,” said Lori. -”Ditto!” said Luan. -”Man, you guys are a bunch of wimps,” said Lynn, as she continued to eat a few more. -”Thanks Rodney, those were delicious cookies,” said Rita. -”You're welcome Loud family,” said Rodney. -”So, how about some Turtle Power?” asked Lincoln. -”Cowabunga!” said Rodney, as they headed into the living room to put on some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. -”I'll join you guys,” said Leni. The three of them watched some TMNT for a while, and at one point, Lynn was playing Hockey. “Heads up!” said Lynn, as she hit a hockey puck in their direction. -”Look out!” shouted Lincoln, as he stopped the puck with a sofa cushion, before it could hit Rodney. -”LYNN!” shouted Leni. -”What?” said Lynn. -”You could have hit Rodney,” said Leni. -”My bad, sorry dude,” said Lynn. -”It's okay!” said Rodney. You like music dude?” asked Luna. -”Of course I do,” said Rodney. -”You want to see me jam?” asked Luna, as she strummed her guitar, and the loud noise made Rodney go back. “Oops, sorry!” said Luna. -”Not a problem,” said Rodney. -”I'll get my guitar, and we can all jam,” said Lincoln. He went to grab his hand-me-down guitar, and Lincoln and Luna jammed, while Rodney and Leni danced to it. Afterwards, Lana came up to Rodney. “So, did I introduce you to Hops?” asked Lana. -”No, I don't believe you have,” said Rodney. -”Hops, this cool guy is Rodney,” said Lana, as Hops, who was covered in mud leaped onto Rodney. -”Lana, don't do that to our guest,” said Lola. -”No worries!” said Rodney nervously, as he went to the bathroom to wash the mud off his head. He came out of the bathroom with a clean head, and as he was heading back, Lynn was skating, and accidentally knocked him down. -”Hey Rodney!” said Lynn, as she skated by him. -”Hey!” said Rodney, as he got up. He went downstairs, and sat back on the couch with Leni and Lincoln. -”Would you like to meet fangs?” asked Lucy, as the three of them jumped and screamed. -”Who's fangs?” asked Rodney. -”My pet bat,” responded Lucy. As he flew over to them. -”Hey Fangs!” said Rodney, as he put out his arm for Fangs to perch on. -”He likes you,” said Lucy, as she smiled. -”That's great to know,” said Rodney. -”You're a really sweet guy Rodney,” said Lucy. “Leni's lucky to have someone like you.” -”Thank you, those are very kind words,” said Rodney. They spent the rest of the evening hanging out, and eventually it was time for Rodney to head home. “That was certainly an eventful evening,” said Rodney. -”It was such a delight to meet you,” said Rita, as Rodney hugged her, the sisters, and shook Lynn Sr.'s and Lincoln's hands. -”Where's Lynn?” asked Leni. They heard a groan coming from the couch, and they saw her holding the empty container. “You ate all of the cookies?” said Lori, as they all looked at her upset. -”They were so good, I couldn't help myself,” said Lynn. -”Now you see what happens when you have too much of a good thing,” said Lisa. -”Here's your container Rodney,” said Leni, as she handed it to him. -”Thanks!” said Rodney. “My mom will be glad that you all enjoyed her cookies. Maybe you can all come over to my house for dinner next weekend.” -”That sounds great,” said Lynn Sr. -”We can all meet your mom, and see your house,” said Lori. -”Thank you for you hospitality Loud family,” said Rodney, as he headed to his car. He waved goodbye to the Loud family, as the started his car, and drove off. -”What a great young man,” said Lynn Sr. -”Yes he is,” said Rita. -”I can't believe you did that Lynn,” said Leni, as they all looked at her. -”I think her stomach ache is punishment enough,” said Rita. -”Thank you!” said Lynn, as she was on the couch holding her belly. -”Well it's great to know that Rodney is able to put up with the chaotic nature of the Loud House,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “As we've seen there are those who just can't handle it, but it's great to see how Rodney was able to adapt really well. -”How about some Tony the Turtle Linky?” asked Leni. -”You bet!” said Lincoln, as he, Leni, and Lily all sat on the couch, and watched Tony the Turtle cartoons. Trivia * This is my fourth fan fiction, after Breaking Point, Letters to Success, and Trick-or-Treat that I completed in one sitting. * This is the first time Rodney meets most of the Loud family. ** He had met Luna and Lisa in Metal Melee, and Lori in A Loud Valentine. * This is the first story to reveal Rodney's personal life. * I tried to make this story as humorous as possible by coming up with gags for each of Rodney's encounters with the Loud sisters. * Lisa's line about Leni choosing an intellectual type for her boyfriend is something I had in mind for her to say in Metal Melee, but I didn't use it, as I tried to focus mostly on Lincoln and Lisa's relationship in that story. * The cookies bit is something I had in mind for a while, but wasn't sure what story to put it in before I came up with this idea. * Except for the part where Rodney is driving his car, and when they say goodbye to him as he leaves, the entire story takes place within the Loud House. Category:Episodes